Another chance
by Fushigi Yuugi Lovers
Summary: Tenkou is back, taking the 4 gods from their coutries. Kutou takes this oppertunity to invade Kounan, and put Emperor Boushin to prison.


**Chapter 1**

**'Yuri, come on! school is about to start and your still dreaming here, we should get running!'**

**It was her best friend Sakura on the first day of high school for Yuiren Misaki, or Yuri, for short**

**Sakura had already run off leaving Yuri behind, and still dreaming of the perfect man Yuri walked on.**

**As she noticed all the couples on the streets, she even got sader.**

**Sudenly she got riped out of ther daydream by the sound of a bell.**

**'Oh no!'Yuri thought 'It must be the schoolbel!!' **

**She stardet to run, but of course without result…**

**She arived in her new classroom way to late**

**'Yuiren Misaki, I presume?' Yuri nodded to the big and especialy large woman in front of her, who was looking angry 'Yes ma'am'**

**' Okay, then you will be the first of this class to know how we deal with late**

**students, and the last, I hope... I hope for the sake of this entire class!' The women yeled at Yuri**

**' Now go to the school library at the end of this hall, I'll meet with you shortly' she added while pointing towards the door**

**And so Yuri got to the library, and looked around the huge hall she was in to take place at one of the small chairs next to here ' Nice way to start my first day at high school.**

**It's just like me, I guess...' she thought sighing**

**Suddenly Yuri noticed a cart of books. ' They must be new' she thought, scaming the entire cart, and sudenly coming to an old red chinese novel**

**' Thou... this one looks rather old... I might as well kill some time reading before my teacher gets here' she thought as she picked up the book and opened it**

**Uninterested Yuri skipped the introduction page... **

**and suddenly a bright red light came out of the book.**

**Yuri held her hand before her eyes, blinded by the light.**

**The moment Yuri took her hand away, she saw she was in some sort of ancient Chinese palace.**

**She looked around enjoying all the beauty of the room she was in 'It almost looks like a film set…' she thought 'No… this is to real to be a film set.. where am I!?'**

**'Are you... No! no, it shall not be true...' Yuri heard someone saying from behind**

**As she turned around, she saw a man with half long blond hair an blue eyes, siting at a throne**

**'Guards... take this girl to prison!' he continued to say**

**'Y-yes your majesty!' an amazed guard said.**

**Yuri suddenly realized what was going on, and started running.**

**Thou the guards where trained rather well for the job they where in, and so gained on Yuri easily.**

**The last thing she remembered was being hit with something.**

**When Yuri woke up, a handsome young guy with long dark hair was sitting next to her.**

**Yuri noticed he had the character for star on his neck.**

**'I'm glad to see you finally awoke' the young man said 'I am Boushin. **

**Yuri looked aroung her and saw this place looked nothing like the palace she was in before.**

**'Where am I, what is this!?' she asked Boushin in panic.**

**'Well you seem to have made 'Lord' Nakago prety angry' Boushin answered, pronouncing the name of his 'lord' wit a certain disgust** **'I wonder why he would put a pretty young girl to prison**

**Yuri blushed lightly, hearing those words from a beautyfull young man like Boushin 'Well' she finaly said 'I remember he looked realy weird at me' **

**'Phe' Boushin grinned 'He IS weird' **

**'No' Yuri answered 'Not just that, as… as if I was a gohst or something…???'**

**Boushin thought for a while, until he seemed to be shocked by a certain thought 'Miaka…'**

**Yuri put on an asking face 'What?'**

**'Miaka' Boushin repeadet ' Could it be that finaly…. I will have my own maiden!?'**

**'Er… pardon me…' Yuri started**

**'Okay, that came out wrong, let me explain' Boushin said frendly '****The 4 countries wich this one, Kounan is one of, all have a god to look over them.**

**Legend goes that when a country gets into trouble, a young girl appears from another world to look for the 7 so called celestial warriors, and along with them summon the god to protect the country for all eternity.**

**This all happened 18 years ago, when my father Sahitei was Emperor of Kounan, an one of the celestial warriors.**

**The neighboring country Kutou invaded and so a young lady came to this world, an saved Kounan.**

**Yet dark forces took over and banned the 4 gods from their countries, leaving them unprotected.**

**Kutou took this opportunity to take over Kounan.**

**There was noting we could do about it. They enslaved my mother and put me to prison.**

**But the thing that makes me most furious is that the man who killed my father is now sitting on his throne!'**

**Boushin stopped talking, and tried to hold back tears.**

**Yuri noticed this and put an arm around him 'It's all right, cry all you want' she said.'**

**'No!' Boushin replied not until I have revanche of those who killed or enslaved hundreds of my people, and made Kounan a hell on earth.**

**But thanks to you, I know that day will come! that is... If you want to become priestess of our god, Suzaku'**

**Yuri thought for a while 'So… what I have to do, is find this 7 people and summon a god…'**

**'Yes… could you… Could you do it?' Boushin said hopefull**

**'Well, it doesn't sound to hard, that is, if you will help me' Yuri asked Boushin**

**'Please don't underestimate Kutou, after their defeat they did everything to gain strength and get revance, their stronger then ever, and all over the country.  They can sense precence of  Suzaku wariors… we have to be real carefull'  Boushin said real caring 'You can think it over, but please…'**

Yuri looked at Boushins face and felt a warm feeling inside… 'Could it be…' she thought 'Well, there is only one way to find out'

**Yuri stood up 'I'll do it!'**

**Boushin stood up next to Yuri and huged her 'I am ever so thankfull… father will be so proud'**

**Back in Yuri's world Sakura noticed Yuri didn't come back, so after their first class she wnt to the library, scared what to find 'The teacher has been so angry when she returned without Yuri… could something be wrong?' she wondered.**

**As she entred the library the found an old red book on the floor.**

**She picked it up and opened it...**


End file.
